Heridas
by GEMITHA0208
Summary: Viñeta.- Las heridas sanan... y ella sin duda sanaría. Sólo necesitaba algo de tiempo para reponerse, por suerte tenía al mejor enfermero y él era la mayor motivación que tenía para seguir luchando. Leve STARCO


**DISCLAIMER:** Star Vs. Las Fuerzas del mal no me pertenece, tampoco es de mi propiedad la imagen utilizada como portada, créditos a su creador respectivo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **HERIDAS**

 **.**

 **.**

Sabían que esta sería una noche difícil.

Ludo por fin había aparecido, los había tomado por sorpresa.

Star seguía demasiado confundida, triste y agotada por todos los acontecimientos….

… No fue capaz de darle pelea y Marco tuvo que intervenir para igualar las cosas.

El pequeño ser maligno volvió a desaparecer.

Ahora ambos estaban aquí; en la sala de la residencia Díaz, donde el chico de la casa trataba las heridas de su mejor amiga.

― Voy a estar bien ― Musitó ella con cierto cansancio.

Marco rodó los ojos, pero prosiguió con el vendaje. ― Pues no lo parece ― Suspiró. ― Estabas muy distraída en la pelea ― Comentó, y detuvo el vendaje para mirarla a los ojos. ― ¿Segura que estás bien? ― Interrogó. Pero la joven princesa no respondió. ― ¿Star? ― La llamó con preocupación.

De forma inconsciente, la otra mano de ella, se había vuelto un puño.

Se encontraba molesta, molesta consigo misma por no ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para detener el primer ataque de Ludo. Y eso no era lo peor, una pesadilla no dejaba de acecharla desde aquella noche en que todo le salió mal. Por difícil que pareciera, tenía que mantener sus emociones a raya por el bien de quienes la rodeaban… por el bien de Marco…

― ¿Star…? ―La volvió a llamar él, consiguiendo sacarla de sus ensoñaciones.

Ella giró la mirada hacia él, y pudo percatarse de algo en el brazo de su amigo. ― Tu brazo… ― Musitó, mirando esa parte.

― ¿Qué? ― Marco se guió con la mirada de su amiga. En su brazo, había un ligero raspón rojizo. Sonrió. ― Oh, eso… ni cuenta me di ― Respondió, al momento de bajar la manga de su suéter.

― No hagas eso ― Advirtió ella, volviendo a subir la manga de él. ― Aquí, yo te ayudaré ― Dijo, al momento de limpiar la herida con un algodón. ― Lo siento Marco… Sé que con magia sería más fácil, pero no quiero arriesgarme; así de loca como estoy, algo podría salir mal ―

Marco la miraba atento. Algo de verdad andaba mal con ella. Se había vuelto más sobreprotectora con él. No la culpaba, lo que sucedió esa noche en el cementerio deja a cualquiera en shock. Simplemente él deseaba poder hacer algo más por ella.

― No estás loca Star ― Respondió luego de un rato. Pero ella volvió a perderse en sus pensamientos. ― ¿Star…? ―

― Lo siento, ¿Decías? ― Pidió de vuelta, ya habiendo terminado con la curación.

Marco torció el gesto. Se acomodó mejor en el sofá, para tener una mejor visión de su mejor amiga. ― De esto estoy hablando… Tienes la cabeza en otro lado ― Argumentó señalándola. ― ¿Se trata de Ludo? ― Indagó con curiosidad.

Star bajó la vista.

 _Se trata de Ludo… de mi libro de hechizos… de Glossaryck… de Jackie… de ti… y de mí… se trata de nosotros._

Deseaba poder decirle todo eso y más.

― Sí… ― Musitó finalmente. ― Se trata de Ludo ―

Pudo notar cómo Marco relajaba su cara, y eso la hizo sentirse mejor. ― Ya te lo he dicho, no te preocupes… lo venceremos y recuperaremos a Glossaryck ―

Star sonrió, sintiendo que su ánimo subía. ― ¡Gracias Marco! ― Exclamó inclinándose para abrazarlo. Éste no tardó en rodearla con sus brazos.

La princesa de Mewni cerró los ojos, prometiéndose a sí misma volverse más fuerte, para evitar que él volviera a salir herido.

Ambos se separaron sonrientes.

― Sé de algo que te animará… ¿Qué tal unos nachos? ― Propuso el chico Díaz con entusiasmo.

La rubia fingió pensar. ― Mmm… ¿A la una de la mañana? ― Su rostro se iluminó. ― ¡Cuenta con ello! ― Exclamó.

Marco soltó una risita y sacudió el pelo de ella antes de encaminarse a la cocina. Star lo vio alejarse, cuando ya no estaba volvió su atención al vendaje que le había hecho su mejor amigo. Abrió y cerró su mano un par de veces, comprobando la movilidad de la misma.

― La próxima, estaré lista ― Se dijo con determinación.

 **N/A:** Esta vez intenté con otro enfoque un poquito serio. Espero lo hayan percibido de esa forma y que hayan disfrutado del mismo.

¡Hasta la próxima!

 **GEMITHA0208**


End file.
